Answer Me
by Trouffle
Summary: Fem.Levi x Eren! IF YOU DONT LIKE GENDERBENDERS OR ERERI DONT READ!
1. Blood

**HOLY CRAP! A ERERI STORY?! HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD?! This is x Eren btw so...yeaaahh...enjoy?**

* * *

_**In a Back-alley:**_

_**Levi's POV:**_

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

_I was cold...tired…._

"LEVI COME BACK!" A tall man with blond short-cut hair yelled from a mile away.

_He was my boyfriend….what a dumb choice I made…_

"GET AWAY!" I kept running away and suddenly he was chasing me at a fast pace.

'_Shit' _ He was catching up to me and when he did he pushed me against the wall.

"ngh...LEAVE ME ALONE ERWIN!" I screamed as loud as I could for someone to help me.

" Not until you tell me one thing…." He whispered in my ear. I screamed some more until he covered my mouth with his hand.

"Tell me you love me…" He whispered. I managed to push him off of me. "NEVER! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD I LOVE YOU!" I ran away leaving Erwin on the floor in pain.

As I was running i felt a sharp pain on my hip. I cringed in pain and tears started to flow down my cheeks. "Why? Why me?" I whispered in pain and agony. I eventually fainted from blood loss and I never knew why I was losing blood or hurt.

* * *

_**Eren's POV:**_

"*sigh* why did I get stuck at the night-shift instead of Mikasa or Armin….*tch* fucking Jean…." I swore. I stopped for a moment and looked to my left. '_A girl?' _I then saw blood everywhere and panicked. '_I gotta call the ambulance!' _I shaked the girl to see if she was awake and she didn't move at all. " Don't worry! You're going to be alright!" I screamed. I hope I was right in the end….

* * *

**...*runs away* **


	2. Is this love?

**Wall Sina Hospital:**

_**Levi's POV:**_

I feel cold,bruised,and tired….Where am I?

I heard voices that sounded like a man and a woman. Machines were beeping...I knew in a split second I was in a hospital.

_'Hospital..'_

I opened my eyes completely and saw a boy and a doctor. They didn't know I was awake so I listened on their conversation.

"Eren it's a miracle she's still alive. Losing that much blood would kill you in a heartbeat." the doctor said in a surprised voice. I must've fainted…..**_again_**…

The boy with titan green eyes smiled with joy.

"I'm glad she's going to be ok." I heard him say until he looked straight at me. His eyes widened as he looked at me. I spoke in a soft but angered tone.

"What?" It sounded harsh. "You're awake." he told me. "I know that…" I still sounded harsh. Why am I this way?

He blushed a little and I didn't know why.

"Why am I here?" I yelled not too loud. "Levi I'm Grisha Jaeger. Eren's father. Eren brought you here because he saw you bleeding in the middle of a back-alley." I didn't change my angry expression. "*sigh* Whatever….when can I get out of here?" I said calming down a little. Eren finally spoke again. "My dad said you're staying here for a few weeks but don't worry. The nurses will take good care of you." I got angry again. Trying to calm myself down I grip onto the cover of my hospital bed. "Yeah greaaat…." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

* * *

**Eren's POV:**

I could just hear her sarcasm. She's interesting. I continued to stare at her as my dad told her what happened to her body. For a quick second she glanced at me with this annoyed look on her face. I looked away quickly. She had scars on her neck and arms.

_' I wonder what happened to her….accident? Abusive boyfriend? Abusive parents?'_ As I kept thinking Levi yelled at me. "Hey brat!" her voice snapped me out of my intense thinking.

I stuttered. "M-me?"

"Yes you! Your father said you're going to to take care of me instead of the nurses. So go fetch me some food." She spoke like she was a queen or a leader.

"Did I fucking stutter? Go get me some food brat!" This time she yelled.

"Ok. Ok." I walked out the room. I started to blush like an idiot.

_'Why is my face all warm like this? A-am I-NO! I can't….I'm dating Mikasa...I can't..'_

* * *

OMG is this chapter 2?! Spare me ! I was working on this all night in a romancey kinda mood with lots and lots of coffee...Im still kinda hype..._**WELL FUCK!**_

-Trouffle


End file.
